Super Smash Bros: Elements of the True Master
by Moosashi
Summary: Yoshi and Marth have been taking the easy life on Yo'ster Island, untill the yoshi's become violent! My first fic. I don't care if you flame, 'cause flames are still reviews. Crossovers with Naruto Dark Cloud 2 and others.
1. How it All Began

AN. This is my first fic. You can go easy on me or hard,I don't care. I really don't have much to say, since this is my first fic and I'm new here. Well, anyway, here I go.

Ch1.: How it All Began…

"Err…! It's mine! Get your hands off my apple!"

"It's the only food left on this godforsaken island! I see that it's only fair that we split it!"

"It's everyman for himself! So unless you wanna be squashed…!"

"Oh yeah! Well then, I say bring it on!"

Yoshi and Marth glared at each other, fighting for the apple, the last food source left on the small island. Stranded, their little food supply had quickly dissipated. Maybe I should start from the beginning though…

…6 days ago…

"Yaaaaaaawn" Yoshi rose from his small mat by the fire pit. He wasn't the type to sleep in beds. He'd prefer to sleep like a dog or cat, any day. He just felt uncomfortable in beds. Maybe 'cause he was a like a dinosaur. He slowly got to his feet as the fire crackled weakly. He had forgotten to go inside his hut last night, he was so exhausted that he must have fallen asleep outside. He smelled like smoke, he almost gagged at the smell. Walking over to the small beach not far from his hut, he dove into the water to cleanse himself. He surfaced at spat water into the air, like one of those fountains rich people have. The water was so crisp and clear, nice and cool. Just being in it made his spirits rise.

Not long ago, Marth came and settled in on small Yo'ster Island. He said he was sick of fighting, and just needed to relax and take in the peaceful life. He hadn't caused trouble, which was Yoshi's first impression. Humans had never settled in Yo'ster Island. Mario, however, did visit. But he never actually settled down here on the island.

Yoshi galloped out of the water, he shook himself a little to help dry off. The sky was beautiful, bright blue, not a single cloud in sight. He took a big whiff of the pure air. Then he left for some grub.

As Yoshi strolled through the town, he noticed weird behaviors from his fellow kind. He shook the thought off and walked on, ignoring the others. But it then happened. Violent and raging, a red yoshi head butted him, knocking him into a hut. It all happened so fast. Yoshi had no idea why he was head butted, but he opened his eyes to see his attacker closing in on him. Something was different, he noticed that the red yoshi had a purple crest on his head. It looked like, like an eye.

He was going to dodge at the last second, but there was a small flash as the red yoshi fell backwards. He saw Marth standing there, sword drawn.

"Marth?" The cyan yoshi asked as he arose from the small wooden pile. Marth never answered, because within that very second, he was swallowed by a green yoshi, as so was the cyan yoshi. It was all black from then.

Until…

"…care to explain why your fellow people just tried to kill us!" Marth yelled as he clenched his fist. He had just popped out of the egg and was still peeling some of it off. Yoshi sat their, holding his stomach.

"Ugh…so hungry…" Yoshi pulled out a small candy bar and ate it. "munch munch dunno…munch" Yoshi swallowed the last of the candy, then turned to Marth.

"But, did you notice that weird crest on the yoshi's forehead?" Yoshi asked. Marth shook his head, "No, but…sigh what now, were stranded with no food but that apple tree. It isn't going to supply food for more then 6 days at max. So it seems."

…6 days later…

"Err…! It's mine! Get your hands off my apple!"

"It's the only food left on this godforsaken island! I see that it's only fair that we split it!"

"It's everyman for himself! So unless you wanna be squashed…!"

"Oh yeah! Well then, I say bring it on!"

Yoshi and Marth glared at each other, fighting for the apple, the last food source left on the small island. Stranded, their little food supply had quickly dissipated.

Marth drew his sword, "You wanna go? Huh pal?"

Yoshi laughed, "Hah! I'd crush you!"

Just then, with what little luck they had, they saw Princess Peach's plane! Yoshi let go of the apple. Marth took it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. A big victory smirk grew across his face as he chewed it.

Yoshi pointed to the plane as he started crying tears of joy. "Oh my god! Look!" Marth started waving frantically, while Yoshi threw eggs as high as he could. The eggs were as close to a flare as they had.

Meanwhile…on Peach's plane…

Luigi sat in the comfortable seat, staring deeply into the sea below. Actually, he wasn't as comfortable as he looked. He felt sick, he had been on the plane for at least 2 hours. Prolonged rides at heights really got to Luigi. They made him feel ill. Luigi, however, did notice the small dancing figure with the…fireworks? _This trip must really be getting to me, _He thought. But as he looked closer, he could make out what seemed to be a cyan Yoshi and a person. He rose and ran to the pilot room. "Peach…!" he yelled as he groggily pushed himself through the door. She turned her head to look at the ill-faced Luigi.

"Yes?" She asked as perky as ever.

He pointed out the window, to the small island, "land there. I think I see a yoshi down there, along with a person."

Back on the island…

"Their coming! Wohoo! I can't believe were saved!" Yoshi screamed as he cried more tears.

The plane landed as best it could off the coast of the island. Running to the plane, Marth and Yoshi tried to beat each other there first. They both jumped onto the plane. Yoshi began kissing the floor as Marth fell back into one of the seats. Luigi and Peach soon met with them, as the plane took off.

"Oh dear. Whatever were you doing on that island?" Peach asked.

Marth sighed, "The yoshi's on Yo'ster Island have become violent. They turned us into eggs and then when we came to, we were on the small island."

"Well, my bro seemed to become strange too. He became violent and attacked the princess!" Luigi stated. For some reason he wasn't groggy anymore. But that was a good thing.

Peach nodded, "I had him locked up for his crime, but the next day he was gone. The bars of the cell were bent too."

"Did you happen to see a purple crest on Mario's head?" Yoshi asked. Luigi and Peach both nodded, "Oh yes, the horrible symbol on Mario's head was very frightening." Peach stated. "Why do you ask? Peach added.

"The yoshi that attacked me had that same symbol on his head." Yoshi said. Marth looked to the floor, "So, it's happening elsewhere too. Could Bowser be behind this?" Peach and Luigi looked at Marth, "One way to find out." Luigi said, as he began to tremble.

Yoshi jumped in glee, "Yay! To Bowser's Keep!" Luigi swallowed, "uh…y-yeah..." The plane turned around and headed for Bowser's Keep.

AN. Please review! maybe I'll have more to say in these notes in chapter 2...


	2. One Way Ticket into Time and Space

A.N./ Hmm…I have a feeling that these disclaimers are going to be annoying to write. Oh well, anyway, I would love it if more people'z reviewed. Also, I noticed that I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter…so this one counts for both chapters! Ok, onto Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Duzn't own.

Chapter 2: One Way Ticket into Time and Space.

"Yeah baby! We're going to Bow-wow-ser's Kee-eeeeeeeeee-eeeeee-eeeep!"

"Give it a rest already, Yoshi! You've been singing that same line for the past 45 minutes!" Marth pointed out as he slouched back in his seat. Yoshi frowned as he sat down.

"Bah! There's no point in sulking, Marth. You don't wanna go 'cause you know we'll be fighting." Yoshi stuck his tongue out at the warrior, "Chicken." Marth sighed at Yoshi's comment. "No, it's just that I would rather **NOT** fight unless it was necessary."

As the plane approached it's destination, it was fired upon and hit by a Bullet Bill.

"Momamiyaaaaaaah!" Luigi screamed as the plane fell into Bowser's Keep.

The plane tore its way through the side of the tower, caving in the eastern wall, almost causing the whole keep to collapse. On fire, Yoshi and Luigi madly pulled themselves from the wreck, trying different methods to douse the flames; Stop drop and roll, stop drop and rock, and the very un-handy…patting the flames. Luckily for Luigi, though, he was used to fire in his hands. He was able to easily cure his problems. Yoshi on the other hand…

"Holy Crap! Achi Mama!" Yoshi ran around like a madman. Marth emerged from the blazing wreck, unharmed, carrying Peach over his shoulder. He set her on her feet, and she brushed the dust and ash from her dress. The princess frowned.

"aww…it was just polished too!" She examined the wreck. Yoshi received help from Luigi, and was soon rid of his crisis.

They were cut short of their thoughts from the loud tramping and roaring. They could only think of one thing, _aw' sha, Bowser!_ And that's exactly who it was.

"What's the big idea crashing a plane into the side of my fort! I'm not up to anything, and people call **_ME_** the bad guy!" Bowser stated in disbelief. He continued to growl and snort as he looked over the huge mess. "I just had that wall polished too!"

Marth picked up a brick from the wall, "One whom polishes his walls…hmm…strange…this probably helps keep water from coming in…" Marth stated as he turned the brick from side to side. Yoshi's eyes narrowed, "Marth, that's beside the point!" Yoshi pointed to Bowser and continued, "Aw'right dino-freak! We know what you've been up to, and we don't like it!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "um, aren't **YOU** like a dino too…" An embarrassed expression found its way over Yoshi's face, "Uh um y-yeah but…uh…oh just shut it! You better stop your evil plan or I'll stop it myself with force!" Yoshi crossed his arms. and looked unto the ceiling.

"Evil plan…?" Bowser asked. Yoshi peered at him with one eye, "Don't play dumb. The plan where you took control of Mario with that black magic, and the native yoshi of Yo'ster Island. And then had me and Marth-" He was interrupted by Marth, "ahem, Marth and I…" Yoshi began to grit his teeth, "Marth and I…" he corrected. "Kicked off Yo'ster Island, onto some godforsaken island about the size of Peach's plane! With barley any food, we suffered for days, and I blame you, so prepare yourself!"

Yoshi dashed at the evil king with great speed, head-butting the koopa king in the stomach. Bowser took the blow and quickly retaliated by grabbing and throwing Yoshi into a wall. Yoshi pivoted against the wall, stopping himself from taking any serious damage. Marth, Peach, and Luigi watched back and forth as the two dino's battled.

About 10 minutes later…

Yoshi stood panting as Bowser laid out cold on the floor.

Huffing, Yoshi crossed his arms and smiled, "I-I won! Hah! Sucka!" Marth shook in disgust, "ugh, you have the worst lines, Yoshi." Marth stated. Yoshi bent down and reached for a small controller in Bowser's hand. "Oh oh oh oh! Big red button!" Yoshi slammed his fist on the button. Hitting it to hard, the controller was smashed into tiny pieces. Yoshi frowned, "pfft, nothin'!"

Just as he said this, a red portal opened up behind Yoshi, sucking him in. It closed as soon as Yoshi was inside. Marth, Peach, and Luigi stared blankly, until Marth broke the silence.

"What just happened?" Marth asked. Peach shrugged, "I've no idea…but I hope Yoshi's OK."

Bowser slowly awakened and rose, "Oh…my head…" He growled. "Huh? Where is it!" Bowser yelled as he recklessly looked for his controller. He gasped as he saw it smashed to pieces on the ground. He scooped the pieces into his hands as small tears ran down his face, "Three years of work, gone, destroyed!" He sobbed. "And I finally perfected space/time travel." Marth gasped as his eyes widened, "What! You're joking! That means Yoshi could be anywhere in the universe!" Bowser turned to the three, and quickly stopped crying, "huh? You nodded, "Well, kinda'…he smashed the button to hard and it broke. Then, he was sucked into some red portal." Bowser began laughing hysterically. "Bwahahahahaha! Serves him right for attacking the great, King Bowser!" Bwahahaha! I mean, he could be anywhere within one-hundred-billion miles of this planet! Oh, I hope he landed on some world with no atmosphere!"

Meanwhile…..

"Ouch!" Yoshi exclaimed as he was thrown from the red portal. It quickly closed again. He frowned as he brushed himself off. _It's dark in here. Seems like some type of mine. Hey, is that a…light?_ "Whoa!" Yoshi ducked under the fireball that had come at him. _That was close. …danger…_

The cyan dino dived out of the way of a sword. It just barley missed him. The lights began to flicker on. _Aha! the place is lighting up._ Yoshi jump-kicked his attacker, hitting it in the face.

"Ahh!" the attacker screamed as…she hit the ground. _What the…it's a girl…?_ The girl quickly recovered from the attack and jumped backwards to gain distance from her opponent. She had pinkish-red hair, and gleaming ruby eyes. Her hair was held in a pony-tail by a small ribbon fashioned at the end of her hair, which hovered just slightly above her ankles. She wore brown shorts and a plain casual white tee-shirt. She wore brown gloves. From her appearance, it looked like she had fought not to long ago. Her arm was bleeding, and there was blood on the side of her shirt, signaling a wound there.

She charged at Yoshi, this time more cautious. The dino readied himself, and when she swung, he ducked and tail-swept her, thus bringing her flat on her back on the ground. Yoshi grabbed her sword and pointed it only inches from her neck. _This monster is different from the others…_ she thought.

She set her gaze from the 'monster' to the sword at her neck. She swallowed hard. Yoshi smirked, "Scared?" he asked. The girl looked back up towards the yoshi. "What? You can…talk?" Yoshi became puzzled, "uh, yeah…kinda…"

_This is my chance, he's dropped his guard!_ She grabbed the blade and pulled it from the yoshi's hands. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards a few feet, and then swiftly got up.

"You should never drop your guard!" The girl stated as she took another swing at the yoshi. Yoshi smirked, and then jumped over her as she swung her sword. Landing behind her, Yoshi turned and banged her hard in the back of her head. "You should also never let your opponent get behind you…" Yoshi stated as his opponent slowly fell to her knees and dropped her weapon. Her mind started to become foggy; her eyes slowly closed as she fell flat on the ground and lost consciousness.

Yoshi reached for the girl's sword and picked it up. _Nice sword, think I'll keep it!_ He thought as he admired it. Yoshi heard more footsteps. "Monica!" A voice yelled. _Now what!_ Yoshi thought as he twirled around to see a boy charging at him with a…wrench?

"You monster! What did you do to Monica!" The boy shouted as he knelt down by the girl. The boy thought that Yoshi **_was_** a monster, he wasn't expecting a reply. "Bah, she attacked me, I just defended myself. She'll be fine. I only knocked her out." Yoshi explained as he crossed his arms. The boy was shocked to actually get a reply. If he could talk, then that meant he wasn't a monster. _What was it?_ The boy pondered.

Yoshi sat down and peered over to the boy who was tending to the girl's wounds. It was quite until the boy finally spoke. "Who are you…what are you?" He asked. Yoshi snorted, he didn't like being referred to as an 'it' or a 'what'. "Name's Yoshi. I'm a native of Yo'ster Island. You?" Yoshi stated. The boy pulled the bandages tight around the girl's stomach and stood up. "I'm Maximillian. This here is Monica" He gestured his head towards the girl. Yoshi sighed. "This may sound strange, but may I ask, where is this?" Max looked towards Yoshi. "This is Zelmite Mine, in Palm Brinks."

Yoshi turned his back to the boy. His face began to fill with random expressions; fear, sadness, and others. _Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoooooooot! Where am I! This can't be anywhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. I've never heard of this place, ever!_

He slowly turned around. "Oh…P-Palm Bricks…I-I knew that…heh…" Yoshi stuttered. Max stared at the yoshi. "Palm Brinks" He corrected, "You sure you're OK?" He asked. Yoshi turned around again. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Yoshi stated. He wasn't fine really, but he didn't want him to know. "By the way…" the boy started, "Where is Yo'ster Island, I've never heard of such a place." Yoshi froze. _Yo'ster Island doesn't exist? I might just be on a whole different world…_

"Umm….it's a…uhh…um…s-s-secret place. I can't speak of it. Just forget I even told you its name." The boy was curious and confused, but he let it slide. He had other things on his mind then to worry about this yoshi, or, whatever it was called. He packed the first aid supply back into his bag and strapped it his back.

"I've no time to waste, so I must be off." Max stated. Yoshi sighed, "Yeah yeah." Max knelt down by Monica, and then turned his head towards Yoshi. "You can come along if you want to." He stated.

_This kid does know the lay-out of this place better than I do. _"Sure, I'll come." Yoshi said. "Just carry the bag, OK. Oh, and, if you're coming along because you think I know the lay-out of this place better…I'm actually just as lost in here as you." The kid pointed out as he gave Yoshi a quick smile. _…wasn't expecting that…_ the dino thought. The boy dropped the bag and lifted Monica in his arms. Yoshi approached the bag and pulled on it. "Hiiiiyeeeeeeeeeee…! What's in this bag! It won't budge!" Max looked back at Yoshi. Max had already started on ahead. "Not much! Just a few supplies!" He shouted back. Yoshi tried again and was just barely able to strap it on his back. He panted a few times, and then began to follow the boy.

So far, luck was on their side. They had not run into a single monster, yet. It had been at least an hour since they began traveling. Max didn't seem the least bit tired from carrying Monica. Yoshi on the other hand… "G-g-gosh this b-bag is sooooooo **_heavy_**!" Yoshi seemed to make sure the word 'heavy' was emphasized with more 'emotion'. He heaved the bag around, now dragging it on the ground, pulling it with all his might. Monica began to budge in Max's arms. She woke and slowly peeled her eyes open. It was blurry at first, but she soon recovered.

"Ah, so you're up. That's good." Max stated as he continued on. Monica had a small pain in her head that was accompanied by a headache. She couldn't remember much. As she noticed that Max was carrying her in his arms, a blush crept its way over her face. She looked away from him to try to hide it. He noticed. "Oh…uh, sorry." He set her on her feet. He scratched the back of his head as he blushed. Yoshi looked at the two, and laughed.

"Hahahahahaha…!" Yoshi laughed away as Monica twirled around to face him. "What's so funny?" She asked. Her memory of the fight still hadn't come back to her. Yoshi continued laughing, he pointed at them. "Oh come-on! It's so obvious." Yoshi started to smack his lips like he was kissing. "Ah, young love…" Yoshi said as he began to walk on, dragging the bag with him. "N-no! It's nothing like that!" Max protested, his face turning red in the process. Monica protested with him. "Yeah! Besides, Max likes Claire!" She completely froze when she realized what she had just said. Max looked at her, she turned her face to hide the huge blush that stormed across her face. "Monica…" He said, shocked. Yoshi began to whistle some tune to himself. "Come-on you two love birds!" Yoshi yelled. He began his tune again. Max began to walk on. Monica stood there for a few seconds holding her arm, completely embarrassed from what she had said. She slowly started to follow them, still wishing she could redo that moment.

…While back at Bowser's Keep…

"So you fixed it?" Luigi asked as Bowser threw the screwdriver behind him. "Yes! But I'm not letting you use it you idiot!" Bowser moved the remote away from Luigi, where it was seized by Marth. "Sorry, but we're going after Yoshi, you can try and stop us but…" Marth suggested to Bowser.

…3 minutes later…

"Errrrrrrrr….!" Bowser growled as he tried to free himself from the chains. "You rats will pay for this!" Bowser struggled to get free as he complained. Marth sighed and shook his head. "Look, I told you that it was pointless to retaliate against us." Marth pointed out. He pushed the button on the remote. The portal opened and Luigi and Marth were pulled in. It quickly closed and Bowser was left tied in chains. Peach had already had an escort back to her castle, and Bowser was left with lots of problems.

A.N./ This chapter is longer than the other. I will try to make future chapters at least 2000-3000 words long. Review please!


	3. Is the Circus in Town?

A.N./ Sorry for the late update! And thanks to all my reviewers! Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Duzn't own any character. Not Yoshi, not Marth, not any of them.

Chapter 3: Is the Circus in Town?

The two teens walked side-by-side, but avoided eye contact with each. Just thinking about what had happened made Monica blush slightly. How could she just blurt that out? She felt so stupid. _I wonder what Max thinks of me right now…_

Max was also lost in thought. _…Monica…oh god, what should I do?_ He slowly turned his head to look at her, but he jerked it back swiftly.

They walked on, deeper into the mines; they had no idea where they were going.

"Watch out!" Yoshi yelled as he jumped at a skeleton that was about to bring his sword down on Max. Yoshi easily disposed of the monster and then grabbed Max. "What the heck were you doing! Are you really that dense!" The dino asked him while yelling. He shook the teen, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." The teen stated. Yoshi shook his head and then let him go. He continued on as they followed him.

Meanwhile…

Marth landed on his feet as the portal threw Luigi and him. It quickly closed. Luigi's face skidded against the ground, making an imprint in the dirt. He stood up and spat dirt out of his mouth as he brushed off. "The portal..." Marth started, "It was purple, not red. This can't be the same place Yoshi is." Marth finished. Luigi spat a few stones out of his mouth. "Yeah, maybe you're right, but it won't hurt to look." Luigi said as he finally finished brushing his pants off.

Now that they actually studied their surroundings, they noticed that they were in a village. They took advantage of this and decided to ask around to find out if Yoshi was here or not. The day seemed to fly by, and soon it was around 7 pm.

They had found their way to a small open area near a forest. "No luck yet." Marth said with a sigh. Luigi shrugged. "Hey, you never know, Yoshi could be anywhere." He said. Marth shook his head. "Yes, but searching the whole planet could take years. Yoshi would probably have hit the bucket by then. Let's go…" And with that Marth hit the big red button on the controller. They both closed their eyes and waited to be pulled in by the portal. A minute passed. "…" another minute "……" And another "………" And Marth finally opened his eyes. "……We're still here…" He hit the button again, but nothing happened. Luigi opened his eyes, to see Marth shaking the controller violently. "Dang thing's busted!" He yelled as he hit the button again. Still, it didn't work. "I bet this whole thing was Bowser's plan to get rid of us!" Luigi stated. Marth sat down. "I doubt it…but now we have bigger problems. We have no money." He started, "And with no money, we cannot buy food or water…and this leads to a chain that keeps adding on more problems." He said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"This place may not have a currency system." Luigi said with glee. Marth opened one eye to look at Luigi. "Yeah right…" He said.

Back to Yoshi….

Their luck ran out. It was monster after monster after monster after monster… they were all exhausted as they entered a big room. Yoshi let himself fall over. All he wanted was to sleep and eat…

They all had minor wounds. But how soon their delusions of rest were cut short. 'He' dropped from the ceiling. It was a cyborg, a circus leader, and pure evil all in one.

"Heeeeelloooo my friends! How nice of you two to come see me." 'It' said. Monica and Max couldn't believe their eyes. There, in the center of the room, stood the circus leader, Flotsam. "F-F-Flotsam!" was all Max could say. He was so stunned that he lived through; getting hit by bombs, being cut up by Monica's blade, blasted with fire magic, and being thrown off a train! Their mouths hung open as they stood there startled. Yoshi slowly brought himself to his feet.

"I'm going to make you two **pay** for what you did to **me**!" The circus leader said. "Friend of yours?" Yoshi asked Max. The teen shook his head. "No" he said. "I'll make you two **suffer** for doing **_this_** to me!" The two teens had so many questions, but Flotsam wasn't there to talk. He quickly attacked, aiming for Max.

The attack was so swift that Max had little time to parry. He was able to hop back to prevent any serious damage, but still he was slashed across the chest. Flotsam's drill arm, even with just a weak hit, the injury it left could be seen. Blood quickly soaked the torn area of his vest (The explorer's outfit vest, for those of you who have played DC2). He winced in pain. He could feel his blood trickling down his body. He gripped his wrench, and attacked the clown. It was no use though, Flotsam was to fast, and Max was so exhausted from previous fights with monsters. The situation did not look good.

It was Yoshi's turn to do something. He charged the clown at full speed, and hit him in the stomach. Yoshi cringed in pain as his head-butt successfully hit its target. _Yoshi you idiot! He's practically solid metal!_ He thought to himself as a great pain pierced through his head.

Marth and Luigi…

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeruuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Luigi could hear his stomach growling. He was so hungry. Marth was in worse condition. The last thing he had eaten was that apple. Why the heck didn't he eat on the plane? He placed a hand on his stomach, he could feel it rumbling.

Minutes passed as they sat there thinking of food. Pasta, burgers, cookies…anything that was food found its way into and out of their minds. Marth couldn't take it any more; he stood up and began walking away. Luigi stood and tried to follow, but Marth stopped him.

"Stay here. I'm going to try and find us some food." Marth said with much confidence, but really he felt very hopeless. Luigi hesitated, but listened to Marth and sat back down.

Marth strolled throughout the small village. Plain dirt roads covered the town. Small shacks and tents stood open. Inside were cheap rip-off artists trying their best to rip someone off. He sighed as his mind was filled with more visions of food. No way could he go on like this for much longer. There seemed to be no food anywhere.

And now, back to the fight scene…

It was hopeless. Flotsam easily had the advantage, even if he was outnumbered. Their only choice was to run.

Yoshi was hit with another slash from the drill arm. He was battered and bruised, and was slowly losing consciousness. He couldn't keep this up much longer. The teens weren't doing so great either. Max's wound along his chest was greatened from consecutive attacks from Flotsam. It felt like the flesh was completely deprived at that spot, and his bare rib bones were showing. Monica was in the best shape. Lucky her, she had the most energy. She was handling just fine, dodging Flotsam's attacks. However, she never actually landed a blow on him. It was a dodge-dodge fight. Neither hitting the other. Eventually, Monica would tire and be torn apart. This wasn't a battle they could win. They had to run.

"Monica! Yoshi! We have to get out of here!" Max shouted as he began to slowly run away. He couldn't move any faster, the wound on his chest was altering his ability to move. Monica rushed to his side and placed her arm around him to help him move faster. It helped, but only Yoshi was able to escape Flotsam's next attack. The circus leader pulled out a bomb.

"O hohoho! You're not getting **away**!" He said as he threw the bomb. Monica slowly turned her head. Her eye's widened. She pushed Max far enough out of the way to escape the explosion…but it was to late for her to move out of the way.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. She braced herself for impact. "Monicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Max screamed her name, as the bomb closed in on her. He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch her be blown apart. Seconds passed, but there was no explosion. He opened his eyes to see a…tongue? Indeed a tongue it was, pulling in the bomb. His eyes traced the tongue back to its owner, Yoshi! The fuse was to short, however, and it exploded before it got to Yoshi's mouth. (Where Yoshi would eat it and turn it into an egg to stop the bomb). It exploded, causing part of the ceiling to cave in, trapping Max and Monica between the two walls of ruble.

Flotsam grinned. He knew the two were probably crushed to death, or if they weren't…lack of oxygen would be next in line to kill them. He slowly trotted away.

Yoshi scrambled to his feet. He began to dig away the ruble. At the rate he was going, it would take him 2 days to get them out, if not more. He stopped and sat down to think.

Max sluggishly got up. _When did I lose consciousness?_ He thought. He couldn't remember. _I remember the ceiling caving in…but…I must've got knocked out by a falling rock or something._ He felt the back of his head. It hurt just to touch it. _That's definitely it…_ He looked around. He was trapped…no…_they_ were trapped. He looked around again. He saw Monica sitting on a rock, her arms wrapped around her knees, pulling her legs close to her. She seemed…cold? Max then realized it _was_ a little chilly. He sighed and stood. He took off his vest and placed it around Monica. She was a little shocked at first, but then took it off and gave it back to him.

"I don't need it." She said in a stern voice. Max insisted, and placed it back on her. "Yes you do. You're cold, you don't need to be." He said calmly. Monica took it off again and threw it. "I don't need it! You think I'm weak, because I'm a girl…don't you? How I lost to that 'thing'." She asked, her voice a little shaky. Max closed his eyes. "So you remember? That's good. I didn't want to keep it secret from you. You aren't weak. Heck, you're stronger than me." He said laughingly. Monica turned her head away from him.

_Why am I acting like this?_

_He's just trying to help._

_Maybe it's because…I…_

She stopped.

_No no no!_

_It's not like that!_

_And it never can be!_

_We're from different time periods!_

The boy sat down next to her, and spoke again, breaking her train of thought. "It's not that I think you're weak, it's because I care." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little. "You're a good friend, and I don't like to see you hurting." He smiled. "Now come-on. We need to dig ourselves out of here."

…Marth…

"F-food?" He lifted his head into the air, smelling the aromas of food. "Smells good…" Running at high speeds, he kicked up clouds of dust and dirt. Soon he found the small shop selling the gourmet delights. It was a ramen shop! Yes ramen! That noodle type soup…thingy…type food…yeah…that's it. Anyway, he quickly ran up to the desk and plastered his hands on the counter.

"Gimmie food!" Marth demanded. The clerk, who was polishing a bowl with a towel, looked up at the food-demanding customer. "Sure. As you see, we have three choices; please take a moment to ch-" "Tenofeverything!" The swordsman said cutting the clerk off. The clerk raised an eyebrow. "You sure? That will be costly." He stated. Marth began to drool. "Yes! Now gimmie gimmie gimmie!" He began wavering his arms, grabbing each bowl the clerk set on the counter. One by one, the bowls were emptied into Marth's mouth. "-gulp- -gulp- mmm… -gulp- -swallow- -swallow- yuuuummmmm…. –Swallow- -paaah!-" Marth ate it all, and just noticed the mess he made. Food everywhere; noodles were plastered onto the clerk and all over the counter. He smiled as the clerk's left eye began to twitch. "Thanks." Marth said happily. Now that his tummy was full, he had to get some for Luigi. "Could I get another order?" He asked. The Clerk just nodded. After Marth got the extra order, he began to walk away.

"H-hey!" The clerk shouted. Marth froze. "You have'ta pay for all the food you ate!" Marth turned to face the angry noodle covered clerk. "Money? I've got none." He said laughingly. "When I get the money I'll pay. How much do I owe?" He asked. The clerk grinned. "One-hundred-forty-four big ones!"

Marth's jaw dropped to the ground. "What! That's not even reasonable!" He yelled. "Get the money or I'm turning you in!" The clerk yelled back. Marth mumbled to himself, but then sighed.

----------------------

"Here you go Luigi…" Marth said. He handed the two Styrofoam bowls to his friend. Within seconds they were devoured. Nothing remained but the bowl and utensils.

Luigi rubbed his stomach. "mmm…that hit the spot…." He stated. "So, how'd you pay for all this?" the curious plumber asked. "I didn't…yet. I owe one-hundred-forty-four bucks." The swordsman replied. "The clerk told me about some person called Gato. He said this man needs something done, and the reward is great. 'You can find him in the Village Hidden in the Mist' he told me. This reward will easily pay your bill, ten times over." Marth said. He pulled a map out of his pocket. "This is a map of the region. The marked spot is where we are, the 'X' is the Village Hidden in the Mist." Marth stated.

"Isn't it 'hidden?'" Luigi asked. Marth smacked his forehead. "Idiot…it's just the name of the freaking village! This village is called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Are we in leaves?" He asked. "You never know…" Luigi said sarcastically. "Let's just go. If I don't have that money in two days, the clerk is gonna turn me in." And with that, they set out for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Yoshi

Yoshi had got smart. Instead of digging the two out, he would _EAT_ them out. How? Simple, he's Yoshi. He had already begun eating them out, swallowing big rocks. It wasn't a good meal option, but he needed to get the two out. He couldn't manage all the monsters on his own.

He had a whole army of green dotted eggs behind him. At least over forty. At last he had broken threw. He could see them on the other side, through a small hole.

"Hi guys." He cheerfully said. He poked his head through the hole to see them better. They smiled at him. "That was fast. I wasn't expecting to see you for a while." Max said surprised. Monica butted in, "How'd you get through the ruble so fast?" She asked. She was curious to know how he got through it, Yoshi _did_ have puny arms. Or maybe they just seemed that way. "I ate my way through." He replied quickly.

They soon after got out, and continued on deeper.

A.N./ Another chapter. Yay! Again, sorry for the late update! Just school work and all. Oh well, what can one do? I'll update sooner. Please Review! Oh and in your review could you add the name of your favorite Super Smash Bros. Melee character? I'm just curious who's everyone's favorite character is.


End file.
